L'amertume du passé
by Remilia29
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] - Les regrets sont souvent douloureux mais certains s'avèrent plus poignants que d'autres. Et même à travers la mort, ils persistent toujours et encore. Les chevaliers d'or n'y font pas exception.
1. Mu

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

**Je lance un nouveau recueil de drabbles -parce que j'aime les recueils- qui devrait faire 12 chapitres voir 13 à tout casser. Parce que la mort des chevaliers d'or ne m'a pas laissé indifférente et que, ils ont bien pensé à quelque chose avant de mourir.**

**Ils seront certainement dans l'ordre des maisons et je ne sais pas du tout comment sera le rythme de publication.**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masami Kurumada.**

**Bonne lecture. C:**

* * *

><p>Je suis face au Mur des Lamentations et je me rends compte qu'aucun échappatoire n'est possible.<p>

Non pas que je veuille fuir même si je l'ai toujours fait durant toute ma vie.

Mon maître mort, j'ai choisi l'option la plus simple sans chercher à comprendre et je me suis exilé à Jamir ou plutôt, j'ai lâchement fuis mes responsabilités et la vérité qui s'étalait devant moi.

Je n'ai pas eu la moindre pensée pour mes camarades qui eux, ignoraient tout et se faisaient berner de la pire manière qu'il soit.

Je ne suis qu'un égoïste.

Même encore maintenant, je le suis et je le resterai.

Je laisse ce pauvre Kiki seul sans même lui avoir dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ni tout ce qu'il souhaitait entendre.

Oh, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il sera en apprenant ma mort.

Mais je ne serai pas présent pour le réconforter, pour le serrer dans mes bras comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Je laisse cet enfant, mon presque fils, seul face au destin cruel d'une Guerre Sainte sans aucun soutien sur lequel s'appuyer.

Je ressens un pincement au cœur et mon estomac se noue.

J'aimerai partir pour le rejoindre mais je ne peux pas.

Lui qui a toujours été ma lumière avec sa bonne humeur, me guidant à travers ce voile sombre que je m'étais formé jusqu'à me redonner le sourire.

Je ne peux le remercier.

Mais mon devoir de chevalier est irréfutable.

Je ne peux pas hésiter, je ne peux pas non plus me lamenter.

Kiki, je suis désolé.

Tout ce que je veux à présent, c'est que tu mènes ta vie en défendant Athéna sans relâche jusqu'au bout.

Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Alors fais ta vie sans te retourner sur le passé.

Je serai toujours fier de toi, même à travers la mort.

Je veillerai sur toi par le biais de cette armure.

Cette armure qui nous lie d'un lien éternel, nous les chevaliers d'or du Bélier.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est très court mais bon.<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. ^^**

**Bye !**


	2. Aldebaran

**Heya !**

**Finalement, le deuxième est arrivé beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce chevalier tout simplement parce que je ne parviens pas à le cerner contrairement à d'autres. Bref, j'espère ne pas être tombée à côté de la plaque. **

**Je tiens à vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews !**

**J'en profite pour rappeler que rien ne m'appartient.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Je suis le gardien de la seconde maison.<p>

Je ne suis qu'Aldebaran du Taureau ou plutôt,

Je ne suis qu'une âme en peine.

Et pourtant, beaucoup d'événements se sont déroulés dans ma vie.

J'ai surmonté l'assaut des bronzes,

Et la bataille du Sanctuaire qui a suivi.

J'ai résisté à l'attaque de Poséidon,

Mais je n'ai pas pu survivre face à un spectre de bas étage.

J'ai honte, tellement honte...

Mais je ne peux en aucun cas réparer mon erreur,

Ni même combler cette faiblesse qui m'attriste tant.

Je ne peux même pas retourner en arrière et être un semblant utile à mes camarades,

Et je sais pertinemment que mon absence risque de jouer en leur défaveur.

Après tout, dans une Guerre Sainte la présence d'un chevalier peut tout changer.

Surtout que je les ai sentis, _leurs _cosmos.

Ceux des anciens chevaliers d'or,

Nos amis devenu ennemis.

Cependant, je ne peux rien faire.

Je reste impuissant.

Mu, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo,

Et même Kanon en qui je crois à présent,

Quoi qu'il advienne, protégez Athéna.

Je suis désolé de vous laisser cette lourde responsabilité sans pouvoir vous épauler.

Veuillez pardonner cette faiblesse que j'ai payé au prix de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà.<strong>

**Comme vous l'aurez deviné le prochain sera sur Saga. **

**En attendant, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. ^^**

**À****la prochaine !**


	3. Saga

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici le troisième écrit de ce recueil et je me rends compte que si je parviens à les écrire au même rythme, je pourrai en poster un par semaine. ****Je tenais aussi à préciser que dans le cas de personnages qui sont morts plusieurs fois, comme c'est le cas pour Saga, je prends la première mort. **

**Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! C:**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

><p>Je suis né sous le signe des Gémeaux,<p>

Et je le savais,

J'étais conscient que j'avais hérité d'une destinée maudite,

Que mon destin était déjà tracé à l'avance.

Et pourtant avec le temps, j'y croyais de moins en moins,

Tout simplement parce que tout allait bien pour moi.

Cependant je m'étais trompé...

Tout avait dérapé du jour au lendemain et je n'avais rien pu contrôler.

Arlès, cet être qui s'était lâchement emparé de mon corps pour réaliser ses odieux desseins.

Je parvenais à reprendre le dessus quelques fois mais sans réellement de succès.

Pourtant, je m'accrochais et je ne lâchais jamais prise.

Malgré tout mon bon vouloir, la tragédie avait été frôlée de très près,

L'irréparable avait failli être commis.

Tuer Athéna...

Et de mes propres mains...

Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de me sacrifier,

Afin de sauver cette personne pour qui j'ai consacré ma vie entière.

C'était pour moi une sorte de libération,

De soulagement,

Même si cette injustice me reste toujours en travers de la gorge.

Parce qu'au fond, je n'avais rien fait de mal,

Je souhaitais juste protéger ma déesse.

Rien de plus.

J'aurais dû être comblé par ce sentiment,

Mais au final, je pars le cœur lourd et l'esprit dérangé...

Je pars me retourner dans ma tombe pour l'éternité.

* * *

><p><strong>Honnêtement, je pense avoir légèrement dérivé tellement ce personnage est tourmenté et qu'il y a énormément de choses à dire sur lui.<strong>

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous le voulez. ^^**

**Bye !**


End file.
